Electrical submersible pumps are used in the oil and gas production industry to pump production and other fluids upwards in the wellbore in deep water applications. Some large ESPs are capable of pumping up to about 40,000 barrels per day depending on conditions and pump specifications. For various reasons, it becomes necessary to retrieve an ESP from its downhole location for repair, replacement, etc. Retrieving ESPs is relatively expensive as it involves the services of a rig. Further, in some locations, such as Alaska, a typical work-over to change out the ESP can cost as much as $1.5 million. Reduction of this expense, obviously, is desirable.
It should be understood by those skilled in the art that the use of directional terms such as above, below, upper, lower, upward, downward and the like are used in relation to the illustrative embodiments as they are depicted in the figures, the upward direction being toward the top of the corresponding figure and the downward direction being toward the bottom of the corresponding figure. Where this is not the case and a term is being used to indicate a required orientation, the Specification will state or make such clear.